Say Okay
by ncisabbylover
Summary: The only thing both of them need is for the other to say okay. DL Song fic please R


Pairings: M&M

Disclaimer: Sad but true, I do not own CSI:NY or the song Say Okay

A/N: I found this song on youtube and just thought it was perfect for a D/L fanfic.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

'Daniel Messer is quite a man. He is caring and sweet and he is hot as!' Lindsay though, sitting at hope the night after she turned Danny down. She liked him a lot, she had even told him that today, but she had learnt from past experiences that she couldn't trust her heart, only her head. Besides he was a notorious player, never one to settle down. Lindsay could not deny, however, that they had a strong connection, chemistry between them, but she didn't want to have that there. She wanted tru love, something life long and if he couldn't give her that she was not interested.

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok._

She needed someone who could help her and comfort her. Someone who would sit down with her and listen to her; give her a shoulder to cry on. Someone who would stick around for the long haul, even when they found out about her past. Someone to face life with her and not run away; who would tell her that everything would be okay. Then she realized, she had just described Danny.

_  
When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

Suddenly Lindsay's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID. 'Danny' it said. She was unsure if she should answer it. He was probably ringing up for an explanation. What could she say?

'That's it!' She thought, 'Enough of this crap, I'm going to tell him the truth.' She answered the phone.

"Danny, I'm glad you called, I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon." Danny wasn't expecting her to say that but went along with it.

"So did I, you go first though." He offered.

"Um, okay, well, let me start off by saying I'm sorry for turning you down. I know there is something between us but I don't know if it'll work. I'm not like most girls who can hop from guy to guy until they find the right one. I'll form a friendship and then decide whether it's worth the risk to see if I will spend the rest of my life with them. I need to know you want something out of this, other then just sex. I need you to make my heart feel safe."

_  
When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok  
Don't run away, don't run away)_

Lindsay took a shaky breath and continued.

"I need you to be ther when I need you, I need you to make me feel better, to comfort me and not run whenever something bears it's ugly head, and it will. I need to know that I can trust you." Lindsay finished and there was silence on the other end of the line. "Well, are you going to say something?" She asked.

"Montana, Lindsay, I want to be here for you, I want to make whatever we have work, make it life long. I know you Linds, and I wouldn't have asked you if I hadn't meant it to last. You are worth so much more then sex, Montana. Just tell me what I have to do to prove myself to you." Danny said

_  
Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you won't be shy  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer_

"Tell me if it's going to be you; that I'm going to be your only one. Tell me you'll keep me safe and not run away. Assure me you'll keep you promises. Guarantee me that you won't be ashamed of me, of us. Lastly, when I cry, wipe away my tears and hold me close, tell me that everything is going to be okay. I know it's a lot to ask for and I understand if it's too much but I really need this."

_  
When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
_

"Montana, you will be my one and only. I will keep you safe no matter what. I will keep every promise I make, this being the first of many. I will shout from the roof tops how madly in love I am with you. I will never intentionally hurt you or make you cry, and when you do cry I will be right by your side, holding you close, wiping away each and every tear, trying my hardest to make you feel better. I will stand by you no matter what and will never leave you. I love you, so what do you say?" Danny asked, finishing his little speech.

_Will you say OK?_

Lindsay answered, quite chocked up.

"Okay."


End file.
